Transformers Chatroom
by InvaderRife
Summary: A dumb little thing i did migh continue no flames criticism welcomed
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys this is what would happen if the Transformers got a chatroom! :D**

AlignedWithNoone _joined the chat_

SoundwaveandLazerbeak _joined the chat_

LeaderOfDecepticons _joined the chat_

HatesSpiders _joined the chat_

SpidersAreAwesome _joined the chat_

AlignedWithNoone: Hello ;)

HatesSpiders _changed name too _HatesSpidersandSeekers

SpidersAreAwesome: ouch.

AlignedWithNoone: Tell me about it L

HatesSpidersandSeekers: I'll get my revenge for Tailgate and Cliff : (

SounwaveandLazerbeak: Starscream and Airachnid in trouble :D

AlignedWithNoone: Shut up! : (

SpidersAreAwesome: Yeah! : (

LeaderOfDecepticons: Starscream?How is me EX second in command?Hope your dying slowly ;)

AlignedWithNoone: Well lets see I'm starving,cold,and better -.-

LeaderOfDecepticons: J

HatesSpidersandSeekers: HAHA :D

SoundwaveandLazerbeak: Starscream failure Megatron superior :D

AlignedWithNoone: L

AlingedWithNoone _left the chat_

HatesSpidersandSeekers: We must have stung his ego bad ;)

LeaderOfDecepticons: Good ;)

GoodAlwaysWins _joined the chat_

LeaderOfDecepticons: Optimus!How nice of you to join us : )

HatesSpidersandSeekers: Hello Sir

SpidersAreAwesome: I will destroy you : )

GoodAlwaysWins: Hello to you all too J

SoundwaveandLazerbeak: Optimus idiotic Soundwave superior J

GoodAlwaysWins: Uhh hello too Soundwave?

SoundwaveandLazerbeak: Lazerbeak hates Optimus

GoodAlwaysWins: Good to know J

DoctorOfDoom _joined the chat_

ObsessedWithHisPaintJob _joined the chat_

GoodAlwaysWins: Hello Ratchet J

DoctorOfDoom: Hello Optimus

SoundwaveandLazerbeak: Hello Knockout J

ObsessedWithHisPaintJob: *looks at earlier chat*…..bye

ObsessedWithHisPaintJob _left the chat_

GoodAlwaysWins _left the chat_

HatesSpidersandSeekers _was timed out_

LeaderOfDecepticons _was timed out_

SpidersAreAwesome _left the chat_

SoundwaveandLazerbeak _left the chat_

DoctorofDoom: hello?

DoctorOfDoom_ left the chat_

AlignedWithNoone _Left the message_

Hello?Oh Well time to find energon scraps to stay alive L


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again this is chapter two of my story Transformers Chatroom! Enjoy! (ps please no flames bout bulkheads name I have nothing agenst him I just thought the name would be funny)**

GoodAlwaysWins _joined the chat_

DoctorOfDoom _joined the chat_

BlackandYellow _joined the chat_

HatesSpidersandSeekers _joined the chat_

TheFatAutobot _joined the chat_

AlignedWithNoone _joined the chat_

GoodAlwaysWins: Hello Fellow Autobots!And Starscream

AlignedWithNoone: Aww you mentioned me : )

TheFatAutobot: Hi!Am I really fat? : (

HatesSpidersandSeekers: Yes Bulk you are

TheFatAutobot: : ( I KNEW IT! : O

AlignedWithNoone: *snicker* :D

BlackandYellow: HEY!Be nice to Bulk!What'd he do to you? : (

AlignedWithNoone: A lot Bee.A lot.

DoctorofDoon: *sigh* whatever *goes back to work*

HatesSpidersandSeekers: : ) bye ratch

DoctorOfDoom: next time you need a repair Cee talk to another medic : )

HatesSpidersandSeekers: Wha?HEY!I was just kidding! D':

DoctorOfDoom: Yeah yeah

GoodAlwaysWins: So starscream…how are you?

AlignedWithNoone: I'm starving and do YOU think?

GoodAlwaysWins: : ( Sounds like your doing bad!Atleast I'm full and warm : )

AlignedWithNoone: Uh huh thanks so much for RUBBING THAT IN MY FACE. : (

GoodAlwaysWins: Your Welcome! :D

AlignedWithNoone: -.-

DoctorOfDoom: HA!That's what you deserve Starscream : )

AlignedWithNoone: Shut up.

DoctorOfDoom: Next time you call needing a repair don't expect me to be there : )

AlignedWithNoone: WHA?Your so mean D:

HatesSpidersandSeekers: yeah I know right? : (

GoodAlwaysWins: Yummy Yummy Energon! :D

TheFatAutobot: Are you okay Optimus?

GoodAlwaysWins: Duh Never better

BlackandYellow: Wait Miko?Is that you? :O

GoodAlwaysWins: Yep thx to raph I'm in optimus's account! :P

AlignedWithNoone: Wow.I;m telling optimus! :D

GoodAlwaysWins: What?WAIT!

AlignedWithNoone_ left the chat_

GoodAlwaysWins _left the chat_

Everyone else _left the chat_

**Sorry it so short but I'm tired.I promise chapter 3 will be WAY better**


End file.
